


When the Dust Settles

by N3kkra



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair you kill stealing bastard, F/M, Feels, First Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Origins breaks hearts, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3kkra/pseuds/N3kkra
Summary: She loved him, he loved her. And they didn’t want to live without each other.My first playthrough’s turn out from Origins and how I role played my character through her relationship with the royal bastard.





	When the Dust Settles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this real quick to show my friend what happened in my playthrough instead of just telling her. And decided to post it. It was written on my phone and posted from my phone, so please forgive if formatting is not like my other works.

    Alistair cupped her face in his hands and kissed her like he’d never get the chance again. It wasn’t going to be the last kiss of the night though, and they were going to do so much more. But that kiss told her everything she needed to know about him. 

    He loved her. Really, truly, loved her. And nothing Wynne had to say could take that from her. 

    The night was full of firsts for the both of them, it was clumsy and more than just a little awkward. But she loved every minute of her knight in shining armor. 

    The awkwardness melted into light hearted jokes that the boy cracked a nervous smile at and made her laugh. His touch was shy, just like he’d been when she flirted back at his advances, timid, but playing sure. She knew he would stop everything if she told him to, or stopped encouraging him by touching him back. 

    Afterward, he held her against his sweaty chest, his lips and nose in her hair. They didn’t speak for a while. She just listened to his heartbeat slow down. He was warm against the night cold, and they were far enough away from the camp they only had the sounds of the forest and each other to listen to. 

    He whispered his love for her right beside her pointed ear and she smiled into his chest, holding him tighter. She asked him if he ever thought he would love an elf mage, and he told her he’d never let himself think about who he would love. Being a Warden had dimmed his hopes to find it. 

    They returned to the camp later and shared a tent, silently, holding each other. Each time they made camp from then on, they stayed together through the night. But they only made love the one time. It remained pure in their minds, and they spoke about it. But never did they get the chance to repeat it. 

    And never would they. 

    When it was decided that Alistair would be king, with Anora as his queen, her heart broke. She could not remain at his side. He was too good a man to keep her as his mistress, and when he took her aside in that narrow hallway, dressed in the dragon armor she had commissioned, she knew what he was going to say. 

    He held her face in his hands and tears wet his eyes. She couldn’t look at him as she shook her head and held onto the plate of his forearms. She didn’t say anything as he told her that he had duties, that he needed to be a good king, and that he couldn’t do that if they continued their relationship this way. 

    She didn’t cry until he left. She waited until she could bury her face in Wynne’s lap and cry into the layers of her robes like a child. She  _ was _ a child. She had never had her heart broken before, even after everything she’d seen and been through,  _ this _ was the first time she shed a tear. Until now, Alistair had been her rock. He had been there to listen to everything she ever had to say. He was always at her back, through every step of this journey. Since the beginning. 

    Wynne didn’t say much, and what she did comforted her through the night. When she saw Alistair next, he was like the others, a friend and comrade. They’d lost the magic they had and they both knew it would never be the same. They would not be able to rekindle the flame to be the lasting fire it had been, but the embers would burn for the rest of their lives. They would never be able to look at each other and see anything but that night alone. The perfect night that ruined their lives. 

    So, she decided what needed done. She would kill the Archdemon and let Alistair rule in peace with Anora at his side. She would not have to live in heartache and watch the man she loved live his life with another woman, happy or otherwise. She couldn’t bring herself to stand it. So, when Morrigan approached her, she denied her the rite. It upset her and ruined their friendship, but she already lost Alistair to Anora, she wasn’t going to add Morrigan to the list. 

    She spent the night, curled up with her face buried in her knees, legs pulled up to her chest, arms around her shins. She wouldn’t sleep until the Archdemon was dead. 

    She didn’t know she wouldn’t sleep for a long time after even that. 

    Because Alistair, always at her side, pulled her back from the dying Archdemon. He looked her in the eyes, his own wet as he cupped her cheek. 

    “I could never live without you by my side.” He kissed her forehead and turned around, rushing forward so that he had the momentum. She couldn’t stop him without hurting him, and in that second, all she could do was focus on the ghost of a kiss on her skin. 

    He drove his sword into the Archdemon and dragged it along its length. He slayed it. And with it, himself. 

    She held him, watching his skin as he faded away. Long past responding, she continued to speak to him, telling him everything they’d planned to do in the Wardens. 

    She wished she would have known this would happen. She would have kept him at her side and allowed Anora to be queen alone. Wardens weren’t bound by kingdoms, and now Ferelden was in the same shoes it would have been that way. She would have let Morrigan do her rite so that she and Alistair could both live through this. She would have… should have…

    But she couldn’t. 

    He couldn’t live without her, but now she was forced to live without him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are so welcome!


End file.
